masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonzzilla/ME3 Multiplayer DLC Ideas I
Here are some ideas I had for future Multiplayer DLC, including new characters, weapons and maps. I am slowly updating this piece by piece. Maps *'Firebase Demeter:' Firebase Demeter would be set during the Reaper Invasion of the Asari Homeworld of Thessia. Defending Asari attempt to hold off Reaper forces outside the map which includes constant gunfire, screams, explosions and the occasional Harvester flying over the map. Characters *'Asari Sentinel' **Power One: Reave **Power Two: Incinerate **Power Three: Tech Armor **Power Four: Asari Justicar **Power Five: Fitness *'Drell Infiltrator' **Power One: Tactical Cloak **Power Two: Marksman **Power Three: Decoy **Power Four: Drell Assassin **Power Five: Fitness *'Drell Sentinel' **Power One: Pull **Power Two: Energy Drain **Power Three: Tech Armor **Power Four: Drell Assassin **Power Five: Fitness *'Geth Soldier' **Power One: Defense Matrix **Power Two: Carnage **Power Three: Overload **Power Four: Networked AI **Power Five: Advanced Hardware *'Salarian Sentinel' **Power One: Incinerate **Power Two: Sentry Turret **Power Three: Tech Armor **Power Four: Salarian Operative **Power Five: Fitness *'Turian Infiltrator' **Power One: Tactical Cloak **Power Two: Marksman **Power Three: Proximity Mine **Power Four: Turian Veteran **Power Five: Fitness *'Turian Vanguard' **Power One: Biotic Charge **Power Two: Barrier **Power Three: Lift Grenade **Power Four: Turian Veteran **Power Five: Fitness *'Vorcha Soldier' **Power One: Concussive Shot **Power Two: Fortification **Power Three: Frag Grenade **Power Four: Vorcha Survivalist **Power Five: Fitness Weapons Reaper Ashwarp Classified underneath a name coined by Alliance Marines, the "Ashwarp" is a Reaper-manufactured weapon that is so far, comprehended as a form of shotgun. Firing a wave of superheated energy, the Ashwarp overheats the molecules of the target, causing them to explode. With this effect, it can reduce weakened targets to a pile of molten slag. These "blasts" can also overheat any form of military shielding and infantry armor currently used, granting the Ashwarp the ability of damage a target's defenses in order to get to the squishier target inside. Reaper Marauders are sometimes seen with this dangerous weapon on the field. Fortunately, the Ashwarp leaves little for their Cannibal foot soldiers to feed upon. The Ashwarp is notable for its distinctive firing sound which a marine quite humorously described as, "A dragon who had one too many peppers at Taco Night." Reaper Ashwarp Notes *The Ashwarp is a extremely capable weapon despite its low fire-rate, limited ammunition and cumbersome weight. It deals a significant amount of damage per shot, possesses considerable accuracy for a shotgun, can kill multiple opponents in one shot, and effectively "melts" targets upon the killing blow. The last trait prevents Cannibals from gathering armor from their deceased comrades. *The Ashwarp doesn't fire conventional rounds; instead, it fires a triangular cone of energy that spreads and eventually dissipates over distance. Damage weakens over distance so the farther away an enemy is from the barrel, the less damage it'll receive and if it's too far away, it'll receive no damage at all. Despite this, this also means the Ashwarp can kill and injure multiple enemies in a single shot. Enemies Collector Drones The enigmatic Collector species were once seen so rarely that they were regarded as a myth by most of the galaxy until their apparent genocide. Physically, Collectors are human-sized insectoid bipeds that resemble massive winged beetles. They were a terrifying force to be reckoned with as they are responsible for the death of hundreds of thousands of people. All known forms of Collectors can generate permanent stasis fields around themselves with biotics, creating nightmarish red-shifted energy fields that protect them from oncoming fire. Despite their supposed destruction by Commander Shepard after the Commander attacked the Collector Base, warrior Collectors are now seen under the command of Reapers in battles all over the Galaxy. How the Collectors survived is uncertain, but some scientists conclude that the Reapers created these collectors through the use of a genetic template they kept with themselves. Collector Drones make up the main fighting force of the Collectors. Like all Collectors, Drones are connected through a collective consciousness controlled by the Reapers, leading to an unmatched use of cooperation. Equipped with their signature long-range assault rifles, Drones prefer to stay in cover and whittle down their enemies from afar. Drones are also capable of buffing their own defenses with biotic-fueled Barriers, enhancing their fortitude and combat survivability. Abomination In their ever-advancing conquest of the Galaxy, the Reapers have harvested countless amounts of organic lifeforms and repurposed them into their loyal foot soldiers. These highly-aggressive creatures are known as "Husks" and come in many varieties, each specially suited to fulfill a certain role. Human Husks are highly-aggressive pressure units that act similarly to zombies. Without any actual weapons of their own, Husks simply charge the enemy position in an attempt to overwhelm them or draw fire from the more advanced forces. The Abomination is an specialized, exploding form of human husk. These deadly creatures are deployed as shock troopers, whose plan consists of charging toward the enemy ranks before exploding in order to kill, injure and maim their opponents. Due to the threat they pose, operatives are advised to neutralize any present Abominations before engaging other troops. Praetorian A terrible amalgamation of thirty deformed husks, the Praetorian can be described as a hovering tank that resembles a cross between an mechanical octopus and a giant armored crab. Armed with two, high damaging eye-mounted particle beams, they are capable of unleashing devastating close-to-medium range energy attacks that in turn, regenerate their own shields. Praetorians are also capable of using biotics to boost their own defenses even further or to attack and damage hostile forces. They can also hover high above the ground which gives them a tactical edge over enemies that are in cover. Praetorians employ redundant systems from the multiple humans encased within them. Upon death, the organic components of a praetorian corpse disintegrates into a denatured pus, while their mechanisms turn to ash. It is speculated that nanomachines disintegrate the praetorian's organic and mechanical components before self-destructing. With this, dead Praetorians also release clouds of neurotoxic gas that can cause suffocating paralysis and near-instant death. Special Forces are informed to stay far away from deceased Praetorians whenever possible. Category:Blog posts